


transference

by fleurting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If there is even any remote possibility that we can help her? We have to try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	transference

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge at [card_writing](http://card_writing.livejournal.com/).

When the Oni fade into the darkness, Kira's first instinct is to run to her mother.

It isn't until she's tucked safely against her mother's side, watching Allison bleed out in Scott's arms, that the idea starts to form.  
  
"Mama," she whispers, "can we help her?" Her mother's stance falters, but she doesn't look away from Allison.  
  
"The healing abilities only work on ourselves, not on other people, you know that Kira."  
  
"No," Kira shakes her head, frustrated that her mother still refuses to just listen to her, even at a time like this. "When I was researching," At this her mother sharply turns towards her and for a brief moment Kira feels guilt for going online instead of to her mother. "It said that mortals, they can be turned. Mortals can be turned into kitsune. By sharing the spirit with another kitsune. Can we, I mean, can we do that? Can we help her? If there's even a chance then we have to, Mom, we have to help her."  
  
"Kira," her mother replies tiredly, "I don't even know if it can be done. I've never seen it in person, I've certainly never attempted to perform it."  
  
"We have to try!" Kira cries, glancing around afterwards, once she realizes how loud her outcry had been. She steps forward a few steps, leans in close, lowers her voice. "If there is even any remote possibility that we can help her? We have to try."  
  
Her mother stares at her for a few moments, but eventually her resolve crumbles. Kira immediately rushes to Allison's side, not bothering to check if her mother is behind her.  
  
"Allison," she says softly. "Hi. I know it goes against your beliefs to turn into a wolf," she glances up at Scott, "but I think I might know a way to save you."  
  
"No no no," she rushes to add as Allison starts to look panicked, glancing back and forth between her and Scott. "You wouldn't have to turn into a wolf. But how would you...how would you feel about being a kitsune? My mother and I, we can, we can turn you into one. We just have to 'share the spirit' with you." Kira rolls her eyes and Allison manages a weak laugh. "If we turn you into one, you'll be able to heal. It'll take a lot out of you but...you'll be alive." Kira shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, like her body isn’t itching to cling on to Allison and bring her back. "It's up to you."  
  
Allison turns to stare at Scott, seemingly starting a nonverbal conversation, so Kira turns to mother in an attempt to give them some privacy. Her mother raises her eyebrows but only squeezes when Kira laces their hands. She turns back to Allison who rasps, "Please." Kira nods.  
  
"Alright," Noshiko starts, "Kira. Place your hands above her body. Now, close your eyes. Imagine the spirit coming out of you. A warning: it'll hurt." She says, staring at Kira, who doesn't waver in the slightest. She turns to Allison. "Both of you." Allison nods.  
"You should feel a thrumming, Kira. Like electricity, running through your veins. Do you feel it?" Kira confirms without opening her eyes. "Good. That means it's moving. Any minute now, it will escape from your body and go into Allison's."  
  
It's silent for a few terrifying seconds, before Kira starts spluttering, her chest aching, feeling like all of the air has been knocked out of her lungs. She hears Allison gasp, but can't focus on her, her own vision starting to fade and her body starting to sway. She feels the sharpness of her mother's nails dig into her arm before everything turns to black.  
  
  
\--------  
  
 "Um, Ms. McCall?" Kira asks, walking up to the nurse's station. "How...how is she?"  
  
Melissa smiles softly, the sentiment not entirely reaching her tired eyes. "Stable."  
  
"Okay, thanks," she replies, turning to go before quickly spinning back around again. "I was just wondering, about, um, the financial aspects? My family and I would like to make a donation, if that's...possible?"  
  
"That's," Melissa's eyes cut across to Derek, who's standing outside of Allison's room with Mr. Argent, handing him a cup of coffee. "Already taken care of. Though it's very kind of you to offer." Kira smiles shyly, giving her a small wave before walking away.  
  
Scott and Lydia are on either side of Allison's bed, each of them holding one of her hands. Lydia appears to be painting her nails. Stiles is pacing across the floor, mumbling nothing of extreme importance, just filling the silence. She thinks she can spot Isaac curled up in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the corner. She turns her attention back to Allison. She looks peaceful, lying there, her black curls framed messily around her face. She's gotten some of her color back, doesn't look nearly as pale as she has been.  
  
"Mr. Argent!" Issac calls suddenly, bringing Kira out of her thoughts. "Come quick!" Kira's hearts starts pounding, her head spinning. No, no, no, no, no, no. This was supposed to work. This was supposed to heal her. This was supposed to ---  
  
"She's awake."


End file.
